Morgan's Encounter
by Tabuu99
Summary: Morgan is about to be killed but is saved by a Shepherd. She falls for this Shepard. How do they get together? Read to find out.


Me: Another Fire Emblem Awaking story

Yami: : He only owns his OC's and most of the times, the plots.

Me: Yami in this story will be 18 years old and Morgan(female) will be 18 years old

_Morgan's POV_

"Why me?" I asked myself as…Risen,I think there called, kept coming after me for some reason. I managed to defeat all the enemies that came at me but left me very tired.

"Father….where….are you…." I said, out of breath.

Just then, I was knocked to the ground by a Griffin Rider & my tome skidded across the floor, out of my reach. Just as I was about to get my head chopped off I screamed "Father!"

I closed my eyes & braced for impact, but I felt nothing. I opened my eyes and saw a sword through the head of the Risen, then it disappeared into black smoke.

"You ok?" the owner of the sword asked me. I looked at him & saw he was a Dark Knight. He helped me on my feet & I said "I'm ok, thanks to you."

I then picked up Arcfire tome & looked at the man close. He was very good looking & I blushed slightly.

"Who are you? My name is Yami." he said.

"My name…M-Morgan I think." I said.

"Well M-Morgan." he said & made me giggle "What are you doing here?

"I don't know. I just woke up here, I don't remember much." I said.

"You sound like a friend of mine. He woke up in a field with no memory."

"Who is he?" I asked.

"His name is Robin." he replied.

"Robin!?" I said in surprise.

"You know him?"

"I do, he's my father!"

"Wha…oh, you must have come with Lucina…well, come with me & all will be explained." he said, holding out his hand. I took it & he helped me onto his horse.

Later, after the ruins were leaded, I talked with my father.

"I came from a terrible future?" I asked him

"Possibly, but you may hail from a different course of actions." he replied.

"Different…I don't…" my head started to hurt then my father said "Take it easy. Maybe the other future children can help you."

"But I may not even come from there time lines." I said.

"Couldn't hurt to try." he said.

"Well….ok then. I might as well join your army while I'm at it.

I surprised him & he asked "Are you sure? If you join us, you will be dragged into the war we're in right now."

"I don't mind at all." I said smiling "It will give me a chance to learn from you Father."

I decided to join Chrom's army & my father, despite the war they were in right now. As we were headed back to camp, Yami came up behind me & said "Hi Morgan."

"Hey Yami." I replied, "You need something?"

"Your a Tactician right?"

"Yes, but I'm afraid not a good as Father yet." I said.

"I was wondering, if you can teach me to become one."

"Huh? Why me?" I asked "My father is more cable then I am at the moment."

"But he's to busy to teach me. Plus, I didn't want to disturb him anyway."

"Well I would be honored to teach you Yami." I said with a smile "But I know little to nothing about teaching."

"It fine. Just have to teach me about what Tacticians do & what not."

I smiled & said "Ok then. When shall we start?"

"Hmmm, any time you want to dear." he said with a bow & made me burst into laughter.

_Yami's POV_

This Morgan girl is such a riot to be around. She has so much energy is is always happy when I see her. She taught me many things about being a Tactician & strategies. She was also kind enough to teach me about some different ways to use magic.

"So if were were to combine a wind magic with some fire magic, it would gain a ton of distance along with some power?" I asked her.

"It should. It's just a theory I came up with in the last battle. For all I know, it could end horribly." she said, with a hint of disappointment.

"Im sure it would be fine. I mean, just the sound of combining attacks sounds cool." I said, comforting her.

She smiled & asked "What next?"

Before I had the chance to do or say anything, Chrom came in and said "Yami, your turn to cook tonight."

"Come on Chrom, I was just about to ask Morgan something." I complained.

"It's ok. It was Sully's turn anyway." he said with a smirk.

"Grrrr, fine. Sorry Morgan, have to cut this short."

"Is Sully a bad cook or something?" I asked.

I scripted the back of my head & said "Well, she's not the best."

"More like one of the worst." Chrom said quietly.

She giggled slightly & said "Ok then Yami. You may go."

Chrom left & before I left, I asked Morgan "Is there anything you want me to fix you?"

"What?"

"For dinner, do you want anything specific?" I asked.

"Oh…well…I have been craving bear meat."

I chuckled & said "Well we don't have any of that in storage. If you really want some, your going to have to help me find some bears."

"Ok then. Before was started you lesson, I saw 2 bears in the forest. Let's go!" she said & grabbed my hand & dragged me out of the tent.

We went into the forest nearby and searched everywhere for at least one bear. When we found one, we killed it, with some trouble but not much. On the way back, & as we carried the body back thoughts went through my mind. "Morgan is really cute. She's also strong and….am I….falling in love with her?" I thought as a blush rose to my face. I quickly dismissed theses thoughts. "Nah, no way someone love me. It's only been a couple of days since we defeated Grima. But she has been teaching me even after that, and I must thank her for that."

"Hey Morgan."

"Yes?"

"Do you know how to cook?"

"Unless you found buying bread, then no." she said.

"I could teach you if you'd like."

"Really? You'd teach me hoe to cook?" she asked.

"Least I could do for you teaching me strategies and what not."

"Awww thanks Yami. Your the best." she said.

We eventually got back to the camp and the cooking area.

"Hey, you want to cook tonight dinner instead of me?" I asked her.

Before she could respond, I said "I will guide you through it, don't worry."

_Morgan's POV_

Yami taught me a lot of things about cooking. He told me about spices to use & not use. Once that was out of the way, he taught me how to prepare the bear. He helped me with bits & pieces for the meal but for the most part, he let me do most of it. After a few minutes (which felt like hours or could have been), the meal was ready.

"My goodness Morgan, that looks tasty." Yami said.

"Really?" I said. "This is my first dish I have ever cooked & everyone is about to eat it."

"It's going to be fine. Where's the energetic, no worry Morgan we all know and love?" he asked & made me giggle.

"Ok then. Let's see what everyone thinks." he said.

_Later_

"Goodness Yami, this is amazing." Robin said as he devoured the bear meat.

"Ah, Robin. As much as I like praise, I can not take credit for this." he said "It was Robin here, who made this meal."

"Really Robin?" my father asked me once he was finished. I couldn't answer because I was also devouring my food. I continued to eat but nodded slightly.

"She sure does take after you Robin." Chrom said & most of us couldn't help it but laughing.

I finished & said "Awww, thanks everybody."

I stood up & stretched a bit before saying, "Well I'm stuffed. Going to clean up & got to sleep."

"Ok then, see you later Morgan." Yami said.

As I started to bathe, a thought crossed my mind "Does Yami like me?"

A blush rose to my face & then I said, "I am sure he doesn't. My body is to small for him, even for someone my age."

I teared up slightly. "He's the only guy for me and he might not even like me." I thought.

I finished bathing and wrapped a towl around me. "Drat, forgot to bring an extra pair of clothes."

I peaked out of the tent & saw no one. I quickly ran to my tent. When I got inside I breathed a sigh of relief that no one saw me.

I removed the fowl & started to get a pair of clothes out when Yami walked in.

"Morgan I had a quick…" he stopped when he saw me & my face grew a really dark shade of red.

"Morgan I'm sorry!" he said, covering his eyes. I was paralyzed for a moment but eventually covered my body.

"Yami! Get OUT!" I screamed.

I ran out the moment I finished & left me with a dark blush.

After a few minutes, I regained composure & said "He….s-saw me….no clothes on…."

I smiled slightly "Did….he like it?"

I dismissed that thought & said "If he did or not, I need to say it wasn't his fault. I shouldn't have yelled at him, he surprised me thats all."

I got dressed the left towards Yami's tent. Before I could enter, Frederick said "Yami's not there."

"Where is he?" I asked, worried.

"He said he had to go get something from town. Won't be back until some time tomorrow, maybe sooner."

"Crap." I said.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"Something bad….happened between me & Yami &, I need to talk to him about it."

"Well, if he comes back, I will inform you."

"Thanks Frederick." I said & slowly walked back to my tent.

The next day I woke up earlier then I usually do. I instant went to Yami's tent & when I went inside, I saw him sleeping.

"Yami…" I said, trying to wake him. He didn't move so I tried yelling "YAMI!"

Still nothing. "Come on Yami, wake up." I said.

Frederick the came in with a biker of water & asked "He still asleep?"

"Yes. What's the bucket for?" I asked

"When ever something bad happen to Yami, he tries to hide from it by sleeping. So…." Frederick said then dumped the water onto Yami.

Yami woke up from it, drenched in water. "Frederick!" he yelled

Frederick then ran out of the tent & I stared at Yami.

"Yami" I said quietly.

"….." he said nothing and went from angry to nervous.

"I'll wait outside, ok?" I asked & he nodded then I left the tent.

After some time, he said "Ok."

I came in & saw him sitting on his bed which was dry for some reason. "Morgan I'm…really sorry." he said.

I sat next to him & said "It's not your fault you walked in on me like that. I was stupid enough & foot to bring an extra pair of clothes."

"Ok then." he said, sounding a bit happier.

We sat there in silence, not doing or saying anything for a long time.

"May….I ask you something Yami?" I asked with a blush .

"Sure."

"Did you….like what you saw?" I asked.

He said nothing for a while, but eventually asked "Do…you really want to know…."

"Y-Yes."

He turned to me & said "To be honest Morgan…I enjoyed it….a-a bit…."

"Y-You did?" I asked in surprised.

He blushed & said "I did….your just so….cute…." he said.

"Y-You think I'm cute?"

"Y-Yes…& I don't think that because of what happened last night…."

I couldn't help it but hug him.

"M-Morgan?"

"I love you Yami!" I said loudly.

_Yami's POV_

"She …..loves me." I thought.

I hugged her back & said "I love you to."

She giggled & said "I sorta already knew, since you said I was cute."

We broke the hug & I asked "So, what now my love?"

She giggled & said "My love, I don't know."

"I have an idea." I said.

"Really? What i…." I cut her off my pulling her into a kiss.

Her eyes widened & a smirked to my self. I brushed her hair as we kissed and she slowly started to kiss back. She licked my lips for some reason. I did the 1st thing that came to mind and opened my mouth. Her tongue invaded my mouth & I moaned. I fought back with tongue and eventually got to explore her mouth, making her moan slightly.

We were running out of air & pulled apart. There was a strand of saliva connection out mouths and we both blushed at it. We wiped it away and I asked, "What….was that?"

"I….forget. Something….I read…. it in a book…."

"Morgan…was….amazing…."

She smiled & then asked "Yami, can we get married?"

I did my best not to blush but it came up anyway.

"Y-You know what your asking?"

"Yup and I am sure I want to spend the rest of my life with you." she said & cuddled me.

"Ok then Morgan, we will get married. But we have to do it properly, with a ring and all stuff."

"Ok then. Can't wait…so….happy." she said and drifted to sleep.

Me: Well that ends that.


End file.
